encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Asval
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = | final = }} is a Prince of Sapiro and a general of the Sapiryan army. Amoral, ambitious and underhanded, Asval aspired to seize the four elemental gems for Sapiro's ends. Appearance Asval wears black armor that features leaves. He carries a bow and wears a quiver behind his back. Personality Asval dreams of a powerful Sapiro. His determination, cunning and amorality make him a dangerous opponent. He acts so swiftly and decisively, his victims do not even know their peril. History Asval was a general of Sapiro, higher in rank than Alira Naswen but lower in rank to Prince Raquim. During the battle between Hathoria and Sapiro, it was Asval's arrow that killed Arvak, after the Hathor king had defeated both the Sapiryan king Armeo and Prince Raquim. As Arvak was about to die, he took out the two gems in his possession. Asval tried to get the gems, but Raquim was nearer. Armeo, also dying, gave the Earth Gem to Raquim. Asval was excited by the prospect of a Sapiryan in possession of the three gems, which were sufficient to dominate all Encantadia. But Raquim did not share that view, and opted to give all the gems to the diwatas for safekeeping. Angered by this action, Asval and his confederates Dagtum, Axilom and others, deserted the war. They were thought dead by Alira Naswen and the other Sapiryan survivors in Lireo. Asval told Hagorn that it was Raquim who slew Arvak. After many years, he decides to visit Alira Naswen and recruit her into his cause. When she refused, Asval told her she would rue it. Asval and his partisans watched the war between Sang'gre Pirena and her sisters. When Dagtum asked if they should help their old comrades, Asval replies that they should let them be. He still resents the diwatas for accepting the gem that belonged to Sapiro, and Raquim for giving the gems to the diwatas instead of him. He took notice of Ybarro during the battle, but Dagtum says the boy is a nobody. They leave before the end of the battle. Asval infiltrates a tower in Lireo and shoots Mine-a with a poisoned arrow, killing her almost instantly. He was pursued by Amihan, but escapes from Amihan due to the interference of Agane and her impending childbirth. He tries to kill Agane, but she discovers his identity. To make her conceal his crime, he bribes her with a portion of the treasure of Sapiro, once he acquired its throne. When Dagtum asked what good the death of Mine-a would do, Asval replies that it will eventually divide the sisters, making it easier for him to acquire their powers. In Lireo, Asval and his party corners a Sapiryan who has knowledge of the location of the kantao, key to the lost treasure of Sapiro. He learns that it is in Ascano, but Alira Naswen interferes before he could learn who the actual keeper is. He kills the Sapiryan before he could tell Alira Naswen what they were up to. Asval, whom Axilom addressed as 'Prince', pass by as Ybarro fought some Hathors. Asval recognizes Ybarro from the last war and witnesses him heal himself. Abilities Powers Healing: As a Sapiryan, Asval could heal himself. Other skills Weaponry Asval is a skilled marksman. Several people had met their ends through Asval's deadly arrows. In planned assassinations, he uses poison. People killed by Asval's arrows include: *King Arvak of Hathoria *Queen Mine-a of Lireo *Arex *Prince Ybrahim of Sapiro Relatives Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Sapiryan Category:Soldier Category:Male character Category:Royalty Category:Living character Category:Supporting character